The Diary
by Kou Usagi
Summary: A young woman stumbles across the diary of Usagi Tsukino. ~*Seiya and Usagi Fic*~


The Diary  
  
By: Kou Usagi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and never, never ever ever own Sailor Moon! All rights go to Naoko Takeuchi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young woman was walking down the streets when she came to a construction area, daring she slipped in and took a look around. There were many pipes and tubes visble and many deep holes that she could fall into and never get out of. She picked up the edge of her dress so that she wouldn't get it dirty. The woman walked around avoiding holes and mud puddles. She spotted a ladder leading into a deep hole, she took a chance and climbed down it. Landing on the ground she found something shimmering in the sun, something gold. She dusted the soil away from the object so that she could see what it was, it turned out to be a pocket sized book. The cover was black with a copper colored key hole to it which was broken so that it could be easily be opened by anyone. There was more dust on the cover so she wiped it out. Engraved was 'Property Of Tsukino Usagi'. The young woman flipped through the pages and soon learned that it was a diary. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and slipped it in a pocket on her dress. The young woman in the dress quickly left the construction area and ran home, in her room she slowly opened the book and read the first page.  
  
June 30, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is my birthday! My friend Rei Hino bought me this diary stating that I need to pratice my writing skills AND caligraphy! My father agreed with her and told me that I had to write in this diary until EVERY SINGLE PAGE WAS FULL! Maybe I could write big?! Well maybe I should write something about myself. My name is Tsukino Usagi, as of today I am 17 years old. I have a pet cat named Luna and I also have many friends who love me. I have a wonderful boyfriend named Mamoru Chiba! My Mamo-chan! There are some other things about me that I think I shouldn't write....you know, in case this is found by someone or my PARENTS. Well it's late, I'm sleepy, and hungry...maybe there is some of my birthday cake left! So until tomorrow...JA!  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 1st, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Second day of writing in my lovely diary! I had a date with Mamo-chan today, we went out for dinner then whe went to a fair. It was very fun demo my Mamo-chan was a little distant, like he was in his own world....when we were at dinner he didn't even look at me! Conversation was rare. I asked him what was wrong and he replied with "Oh nothing is wrong Usako, I've just been thinking about what I should do with my life." I had no idea what he was talking about! He already had something to do with his life! Destiny has already told us that we are to spend our lives together. When I told my friend, Setsuna Meioh she told me not to worry. Setsuna is three years older than me and is very wise! I guess I should take her advice, until I see you again diary....JA NE!  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 2nd, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
School! ECH! Who was the wise guy that said children needed an education? I failed my Social Studies test today! Mom decided my punishment, I have to be in bed by 9 and on the weekends I have to spend at least two hours at the library studing the history of Japan, lucky me! I called Mamo-chan today, three hours ago....all I got was his answering machine so I assumed that he was at work, he still hasn't called me! I'm getting worried, Mamo-chan whats the matter?!  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 5th, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is the most depressing day of my life! I can't believe it, I just can't let it sink in! MAMO-CHAN DUMPED ME TODAY! After school I saw him waiting by the the stairs with his hands in his pockets, he was looking at the ground. I ran up to him and hugged him but he didn't even move! I lifted his head and asked him what was the matter, these are his exact words..."My Usako, I cannot fool my heart, I do not love you anymore. The only reason I have stayed with you is because destiny held us together...I am breaking that bond right now! Usagi I am sorry but I have already found someone else also. I have been seeing her for the past week, and well, she's the kind of girl I need. So now I am saying goodbye for ever...goodbye Usagi, you are no longer apart of my life." Then he just ran away from me without another word. At first I thought it was a sick joke but then it sank in. Mamoru never loved me? It was all a game? He was just playing the rules of destiny? AND he has been cheating on me? I called all my friends for an emergency meeting at Hikawa Temple to tell them what happened with me and my ex. When I explained everything my friend Haruka Ten'ou who is a year older then me jumped to her feet. Haruka is a tomboy and is having a relationshop with my friend Michiru Kaioh, she is the same age as Haruka. Haruka really cares about my safety and doesn't like when I get hurt, thats why when I told her the story she declared that she will make Mamoru pay for making me cry. I asked Setsuna what to do. Mamoru was my life, my future! Whe are to marry in the future and have a child. Now how I know that I cannot tell but Mamoru's decision just may change the future. Setsuna told me not to worry that the future will still be stable. She told me whoever I love will become the new father of my future child Chibiusa. She told me the future revolves around me and my feelings. At least I haven't lost the one girl who means everything to me, but I still love Mamoru, even if he cheated on me. Minako Aino who is my age and goes to my school told me not to sweat it and to also go out to the mall to find a new boyfriend, but I'm not ready for a new relationship, I still love Mamo-chan, maybe I should call him Mamoru now...I feel the need to explain all of this to my cat even though she won't understand it (or will she?!). Well goodnight...  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 7th, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am slowly getting over my breakup with Mamoru. It still hurts to think of him but my friends told me that was fine. I went shopping with Minako today, she kept pointing out kawaii guys to me. Yes I admit they were cute but as I said before I'm not ready to get into a relationship at the time. But I have a confession to make, I find myself thinking about a certain pop star often now, I am now afraid TOO often. It was a year ago when Mamoru left to America to go to college, Harvard at that! While he was gone Three idols came to Tokyo and even attended our school Juuban High. I could tell that that Minako really had a big crush on the shortest idol Yaten Kou. Yaten had white hair and was very short compared to his brothers. Seiya Kou was nice but when I first met him I couldn't stand him to tell the truth! Hey its not my fault, I didn't know he was a famous idol! My friends sometimes got mad at me when I talked back to him. But then we started to bond and became friends. I must say that he was like my brother (NOT SHINGO!), and a very dear friend..he cheered me up when I was feeling down about Mamoru. My friends try to tell me that he thought of me more than a friend but I didn't believe it. Why would a famous, rich, handsome young man want to fall in love with someone like me? I mean, shouldn't all pop stars and famous people fall in love with someone who is smart, pretty, rich, and famous? I mean, I don't qualify for any of those things! Well I do miss all three of them. You see, they really aren't from around here. They came from a far, far, far, far and I mean FAR away place. The only reason they sang in the first place was because they were looking for someone who was in a way lost. This person was like their mother in a way. Last year they found her and went back home, it hasn't been the same without them! Well enough talk about Three Lights, they are at home and happy to be with the person who was like their mother. Goodnight.  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 10, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oooooooooh! Today must of been the worst day of my life! I went to Crowns Fruit Parlor with Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei to just hang out...we weren't the only ones there! About two booths back I heard a couple laughing really loud. It was getting kind of annoying and I wanted to see what they were laughing at, or at least get a glimpse of the peace destroyers! It turned out to be Mamoru and his new girlfriend! I swear, the second I saw them I couldn't move and I started to cry. Makoto saw me crying then saw the couple. She rushed me back to my seat where I broke down crying more. Ami tried to get me to calm down but nothing worked. I must of cried for 10 more minutes before I came back to my senses. Then Minako asked me what the girl looked like. Minako is and always be a curious girl and the source if you want to find out what the newest gossip is! Mamoru's girlfriend was wearing Rei's school uniform so I guessed that she attended that school. She had middle length red hair and I must say the prettiest blue eyes I've seen. She was short also. Rei suggested that we leave just in case my heart starts to break again seeing them together. So we left just as I felt the tears and the room turned into a blur. Makoto decided that I needed some cheering up and planned a slumber party for tomorrow night. It's going to be at Rei's home, they told me that I had to come for my own health. I agree with her also, this depression thing has got to stop!  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 12, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am finally over Mamoru! I have been my happy cheerful self ever since that day we had a sleep over. I'm happy that I'm not in the depression stage. I lost my appetiate and everything reminded me of Mamoru. But now, I'M FREE! Hehe. Well I'm going to Crowns Game Center to play a few games, you know Race Car driving and Sailor V.   
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 14, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
OH MY GOD! I can't believe what happened today! THREE LIGHTS HAVE RETURNED! It's seems like years since I last saw them. I first saw it on the news, I saw footage of an airport then the three idols surrounded by a million fans. I was about to call Makoto when the phone rang, it was Rei! She asked if I saw the news and I told her I did. Then Rei-chan told me that we were going to the airport and meet them no matter what! So about ten minutes later we all met up at the airport. Lucky for us they were still there surrounded by the same amount of girls I saw on T.V. Minako sighed then tried to think of a way to get up close and personal with the three. About five minutes later she came up with an idea. She stood up on a bench and in the loudest voice she yelled the words "SALE ON ALL THREE LIGHTS PRODUCTS! 50% OFF!" And as if on cue all of the girls ran to the store department of the airport until it was just the idols facing us. I was so happy to see them that I screamed and hugged them each until their faces turned blue! Makoto and the others soon joined me hugging teh life out of them. Finally we let them go and saw the shocked faces. Minako gave Yaten an extra hug and a kiss on the cheek. Yaten looked at her like she was crazy and backed off just a bit. For some reason Rei thought they should know about Mamoru and me and Makoto kept repeating over and over that I was single...what on Earth are they up to?   
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 17, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've been having the best time of my life Yay! I'm so happy Three Lights are back, it's been a lot of fun. Taiki told us that they are not singers anymore but they still do have a lot of fans. But today Seiya and I got a detention, it was his fault! We were in Math and he was sitting right behind me. Seiya kept pulling on my hair and annoying me. So I turned arond in my seat and told him to stop, the teacher saw all of it! She said the classroom is not a place to play games and gave us a detention, I guess Seiya didn't hear her when she said that because he was worse at our detention! We both had to clean up the room, Seiya cleaned the erasers and I cleaned off the desk tops. For some reason Seiya decided that I was just to clean I guess and started clapping the erasers in my face! I started sneezing and my clothes were white! I jumped on his back and started to yell at him. I grabbed the erasers from him and started clapping them in his face. He looked so funny! He face was all white, I started laughing so hard I almost fell off of his back. Then Seiya took the two erasers from me and threw them across the room and smiled at me. I knew he was up to something so I started to run from him and he started to chase me. We ran all through the school building and never got caught! Finally Seiya caught up with me and tackled me to the ground, then he started tickling me until I cried. But it was so embarrasing! Yaten, Taiki, Ami, Minako, and Makoto came inside to see if we were done with our detention and saw us! All tehy did was stare then Yaten started laughing. I pushed Seiya off of me and quickly stood up. Seiya explained what happened but Yaten said he didn't buy it. Well it's late, I better go.  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
July 23, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Okay now I am suspicious! My friends are up to something, they keep leaving me and Seiya alone and always planning secret dates for us. Like yesterday, Makoto called me and told me to meet her at the zoo enterance, so when I arrived the only familiar person I saw was Seiya Kou. I asked him what he was doing here and he told me that Rei had called him and told him to meet her there. So we waited for them both for about 10 more minutes then decided that they weren't going to come and walked around the zoo ourselves. Seiya wanted to be funny, he picked me up and pretended to through me in the lion habitat. I bet my high heels left a dent in his cheek! Hehehe! Well goodnight.  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 25, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Poor Minako. She has been trying to do everything to get Yaten to ask her out on a date. She even asked HIM out on a date. But he keeps turning her down, poor Minako. I told her to give it a rest and let Yaten fall in love with her but she is determined to get a date with him no matter what. Maybe I could get them on a date. I'll get my friends to help me! Also Haruka still doesn't like Seiya. It's a shame, I tried to get them to keep the peace but Haruka still doesn't want me to hang out with Seiya Kou. Maybe I can talk to her..well goodnight.  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 26, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I AM A GENIUS! I set Minako and Yaten on a date with help from Seiya, Makoto, and Rei and as soon as Minako got back she called me. She told me she had the best time of her life and thanked me a hundred times! Then I got a call from Seiya. He told me Yaten said he would like to see more of Minako. My nickname should be cupid!  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 29, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Something intresting happened today...well I got a surprise call from Mamoru, yeah the guy that dumped me. He told me that he doesn't want to see me hanging around Seiya anymore..why does he care? I hung up and without saying a word and pulled out the cord from the phone jack, so he wouldn't call again. BUT the good news is that Yaten and Minako are now offically going out, I'm so happy for Minako! I better get to work on my homework.  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 1st, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
  
Yeah! Makoto said she was going to teach me how to cook! Maybe I can cook as good as Mako-chan. Yaten said that we'd all die of food posioning! But Seiya punched him for me! Arigato Seiya-kun! Now that you think about it he is kinda cute...  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 2nd, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm trying to find out whats wrong with Ami-chan, yeah I know she's quiet but now and days she is really quiet and is always blushing when someone even mentioned Three Lights-well I can't call them Three Lights anymore since they don't sing anymore! Well I'm going to try and figure out whats her problem, I'll do what ever it takes. But I wonder what is bothering her...I wonder...  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 5th, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My poor Luna! I accidently locked her in my room all day. She got so mad at me though. Mamoru keeps trying to call me! Doesn't he have better things to do than to call his ex? I mean he has a girlfriend-doesn't he? Maybe they broke up. Well it's not my job to figure out peoples realationships! I've got love problems of my own, I find myself falling for a certain someone...but should I really be? Well I should be thinking of a way to talk to Ami and figure out why she is acting so...so...so shy!   
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 6th, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I FOUND OUT WHAT WAS WRONG WITH AMI! Who would of thought that Ami-chan has a crush! But the person WHO she is the shocker! I called her over to my house and told her she wasn't leaving until I found out in full detail what was wrong with her. She told me the quietiest voice she had that she had a crush on Taiki Kou! WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT SOONER! Well cupid is at work again! Sayonara!  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 9th, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It took me a couple days but I did it! I hooked Ami-chan and Taiki-san up on a date! But the amazing thing is that Yaten told me that Taiki felt the same way with Ami but he was just to shy to say anything. Just think about it, if I hadn't said anything they probably would of never dated each other! Now to get my other friends boyfriends! Something intresting happened today! I told Seiya about the phone calls from Mamoru and he grabbed me by the arm and took me the Mamoru's apartment. He started yelling at him and told him that I could see who ever I wanted. Then he punched him! At that point Mamoru just slammed the door in our face! I thanked Seiya more than a hundred times for sticking up for me. He's a very caring person, thats another thing I just love about him!  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
December 18, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been a long time since I've written! Nothing much has been happening, just living a normals teenagers life. I already did my Christmas shopping! For Setsuna-san I gave her a new china set, for Haruka-san I gave her a new mortorcyle helmet, I got it in forest green. Michiru-san got a new paint set, Hotaru-chan is getting porecilin doll, I trust that she will keep it in good condition. I gave Makoto new cooking mittens, Minako got a microphone and a chance to be interviewed by a modeling agency. I believe she can forfil her dream of being a singer and model! I bought Ami-chan a book on world languages, also I bought Rei-chan a new Kimono. Artemis will find his own little comforter and Luna will find a new collar. I bought Yaten two joke books, Taiki a book on the Earth, he said he has always been amazed by this planet. And for Seiya-san I bought him a a pair of new sun glasses and also a very cute key chain in the shape of a star and in the middle I had engaved 'The Brightes Star Of All'. I wonder what my friends are going to get me for Christmas...we plan on having a party at Rei-chan's home, it's going to be soooooooo much fun!  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
December 20, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Yah! Today is the first day of Christmas Break! It's reallly cold out there to. I feel sorry for Shingo, dad made him shovel the walk way, it must be about a foot of snow of there! I got into a snowball fight today-I lost! It was so cold out there I swear I have frost bite. I'm going downstairs to make some hot chocolate!  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
December 25, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! The party was way to much fun! Everyone loved their gifts! (esp. Seiya, he gave me a kiss on the cheek when he saw his gift! Hehe) Minako gave me a romance novel, Rei gave me a book on excuses, I'm already reading it! Makoto gave me a pink sparkly comb with a bunny on top! It's really kawaii. Ami gave me a new dress which is probably my favorite now! Haruka and Hotaru put their money togerther and bought me a diamond tiara!!! Michiru bought me a gift certicate for ' A Princesses Palace'. I'm so happy, they have the best outfits there! Setsuna bought me the latest Sailor V game, YIPEEE! And the guys all put their money together and bought me a diamond necklace! This must be the best christmas ever! Seiya being their made it better!  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
December 30, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I told my friends about my feelings towards Seiya. Haruka of course got mad but didn't say anything but maybe an occasional 'humph', or sometimes I'd her hear murmmer 'You love that alien!?' Hotaru told me the best thing to do is to go and tell him, she really is a wise girl. Everyone agreed with Hotaru, so I guess that's what I'm going to do I guess. Tomorrow.  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
January 1st, 1997  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I told him. I told Seiya-kun. It took me about an hour to get the words out, I kept stuttering and kept starting over and over. I felt so....my stomach felt dropped maybe five times. Here were my exact words, 'Seiiya, this is kinda hard for me to say but...I find myself...falling in love with a...you.' His response was surprised me. He gave me a hug and kissed me, maybe I am qualified to be his girlfriend.  
  
~Tsukino Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The woman closed the book and sighed. She stood up and looked at herself at a mirror. She had a blonde hair and was wearing a beautiful white flowing dress. A man snuck up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Your a very beautiful angel Serenity" He whispered in her ear. The woman smiled and looked up to the man. She met the eyes of her husband, her king, her Seiya. "Seiya, how is Chibiusa?" "She's taking a nap, she used every bit of my energy up! What were you doing Odango?" Serenity looked at the desk and the diary and smiled to her husband. "Oh nothing, just bringing back memories."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh wasn't that just soooooo sweet?! *starts crying* I just love happy endings! Well *sniff sniff* Please Read and Review! Ja!  
  
~Kou Usagi  
  
(July 2001)  
  



End file.
